The use of wearable electronics, including cameras among other devices, has increased in recent times. Whether for sport, leisure, or police/military use, there is often a need to secure an electronic device on the body of a user so that the device is located at an elevated location on the body with a wearable device. However, currently available solutions are not adaptable to a variety of users, or are cumbersome to wear, and often do not provide enough resistance against movement relative to the user's body when in motion.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.